


Novus Dies

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Loqi and Prompto are brothers, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: IlNovus Diesera in assoluto una delle feste che Prompto preferiva in assoluto. Adorava la tradizione e l’atmosfera, i dolci e le strade di Insomnia piene di luci colorate a intermittenza, così diverse dai freddi neon che solitamente la animavano.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Doveva essere una fic natalizia ma alla fine è diventata una fic per il nuovo anno LOL ma okay, va bene lo stesso no?  
> ★ Dedicata a Kuromi e a Miryel! Vi voglio bene stelle!
> 
> \---
> 
> ♡ **Novus Dies - >** Dal latino _"Nuovo Giorno"_. Festività che ho creato per questa fic LOL sarebbe il Natale, ma con origini ovviamente diverse!  
>  Questa festività ha origini molto antiche, infatti nasce alla fine della Guerra degli Dei. I viveri scarseggiavano al periodo e la guerra è finita tutte le persone si sono incontrate nelle piazze per mangiare e festeggiare insieme, condividendo i beni tra di loro. Con gli anni la festa è cambiata, passando dalla sola cena a uno scambio di regali per festeggiare il termine della Guerra.  
> Inoltre, la festività non cadeva a cavallo tra l'ultimo e il primo dell'anno, ma in un altro giorno diverso per tutte le nazioni. Tuttavia con la creazione di un calendario comune a tutti, è stata scelta una data in comune.  
> E... non so che altro direXD

Il  _ Novus Dies _ era in assoluto una delle feste che Prompto preferiva in assoluto. Adorava la tradizione e l’atmosfera, i dolci e le strade di Insomnia piene di luci colorate a intermittenza, così diverse dai freddi neon che solitamente la animavano.

Era decisamente il periodo dell’anno che più amava, anche perché quando era un bambino quella festività rappresentava l’unico momento in cui i suoi genitori si sforzavano di passare una serata con lui e suo fratello maggiore. Erano rare quelle occasioni, e Prompto vedeva quella ricorrenza in modo speciale proprio perché aveva la sicurezza di trascorrerla con loro.

Le settimane precedenti a quell'unica e imperdibile sera erano frenetiche ed emozionanti, sia per Prompto che per Loqi. Quest'ultimo, per impressionare i genitori, organizzava di persona le varie decorazioni - «Non sia mai che qualcosa sia fuori posto!  _ Sarebbe anti-estetico! _ », sosteneva infatti -, mentre lui si impegnava della ricerca dei regali che si sarebbero scambiati allo scoccare della mezzanotte, come era da tradizione.

Era difficile trovare il dono più adatto per ciascuno, soprattutto con un budget limitato, ma Prompto si divertiva in ogni caso perché quei momenti non facevano altro se non accrescere l'attesa per quella magica notte.

La vigilia di Novus Dies arrivava con la famiglia riunita attorno al tavolo con la casa calda e colorata. Veniva consumata la cena con delizie tipiche del periodo e quando le lancette dell’orologio si incontravano entrambe sul dodici, iniziava lo scambio dei regali con l'augurio di passare una giornata felice.

Arrivato a quel punto, a Prompto non importava mai se quell’anno avrebbe ricevuto dei calzini o dei guanti, perché in quell'unica serata sentiva di aver ricevuto tutto ciò che desiderava: una famiglia.

Crescendo si era reso conto che ciò che vedeva durante la vigilia era solo l'illusione di una famiglia, ma quelli erano e sarebbero rimasti dei bei ricordi e niente glieli avrebbe portati via. Avrebbe continuato a custodirli gelosamente, anche dopo aver trascorso prima cena di Novus Dies passata con la sola compagnia di Loqi e senza la presenza dei genitori.

Alla fine fu quella la realtà alla quale Prompto iniziò ad abituarsi. Una casa quasi spoglia di decorazioni elaborate e nuove, priva di quel magico calore dell’infanzia, e una cena umile e semplice, non dissimile da quelle che entrambi avrebbero consumato in un qualsiasi altro giorno della settimana.

Solo lo scambio dei regali gli ricordava la festività che stavano trascorrendo, e a Prompto bastava vedere gli sforzi che suo fratello faceva per renderlo felice e spingerlo a lasciarsi alle spalle la tristezza.

Anche senza la presenza del genitori, lui aveva una famiglia e il suo rapporto con Loqi ne era la prova.

Quell’ultimo anno, tuttavia, sentiva di avere anche un ulteriore motivo per sentirsi felice e pervaso dalla magia di quel giorno, e quella sicurezza poteva riassumersi con un solo nome:  _ Noctis _ .

Non sarebbe stato il loro primo Novus Dies, ma sarebbe stato il primo che avrebbero trascorso come una coppia, e Prompto si sentì emozionato e attraversato dai brividi al solo pensiero.

Gli sembrava ancora assurdamente bello il poter definire Noctis, il Principe di Lucis, il  _ ‘suo ragazzo’  _ ma soprattutto era un sogno l’idea di trascorrere quel cenone non nella sua casa spoglia, ma all’annuale ricevimento che Re Regis organizzava alla Cittadella per riunire non solo ai suoi collaboratori più stretti, ma soprattutto agli Angoni e alla Guardia Reale che ogni giorno dell’anno si impegnavano per proteggere Insomnia e i suoi abitanti dalla minaccia rappresentata da Niflheim.

Era un evento unico e speciale, tant'è che lo stesso Loqi nel ricevere l'invito faticò e nascondere un certo entusiasmo che gli fece brillare occhi.

«Significa che non dovrò cucinare, non cercare altre strane spiegazioni», aveva tagliato corto, anche se Prompto sapeva benissimo che per suo fratello quello era un modo per stare a sua volta vicino a Cor.

Sarebbe stata una serata indimenticabile e lo stesso Noctis si era detto sollevato all’idea di averlo potuto invitare.

«Non che mi dispiaccia restare con mio padre e gli altri», aveva infatti precisato il Principe, «ma almeno se ci sei tu posso parlare di videogiochi e altro senza essere guardato come se avessi tre occhi e due nasi», e Prompto si sentiva fiero di potersi rendere utile almeno in quel modo. 

In quell’idillio di felicità, tuttavia, Prompto iniziò presto a rendersi conto di un’ombra che oscurava il Novus Dies sin dal giorno in cui aveva iniziato a frequentare Noctis:  _ l’incubo dei regali _ .

Trovare un dono per un Principe, che ovviamente poteva permettersi tutto quello che desiderava, era complicato per Prompto che aveva un budget limitato.

Certo, Noctis era solito ripetergli che non gli importava ricevere regali ma per lui era fuori discussione, perché una delle tradizioni del Novus Dies era proprio lo scambio di doni. Regali che dovevano assolutamente venire dal cuore e che dovevano avere un significato.

Il che, riassunto in poche parole, portava Prompto a dare di matto durante le settimane precedenti il Novus Dies. Nervosismo e ansia che il ragazzo si ritrovava immancabilmente a riversare in Loqi, la cui pazienza veniva sempre messa a dura prova… esattamente come in quel momento.

«Un regalo è un regalo, Prom! Pensi che al Principe importi seriamente se gli regali un paio di calze o della cioccolata?»

Prompto era tornato sull’argomento solo pochi minuti prima, e quello era bastato per far scattare il maggiore come una molla, palesemente stanco di dover ripetere sempre le stesse cose.

«Ma non avrebbero senso!», si difese il minore.

«Sono regali! Hanno un senso a prescindere, okay?»

Prompto gli rivolse uno sguardo stralunato e scandalizzato, come se Loqi avesse appena detto una qualche eresia.

«La tradizione vuole…», esordì cercando di dare al suo tono una nota importante, che tuttavia si perse dietro la voce di suo fratello.

«Vuoi davvero parlare di tradizione?», le sopracciglia di Loqi si erano alzate in un’espressione che Prompto conosceva fin troppo bene, «Perché mi pare che non esistessero regali nella vera tradizione!»

Loqi era quel tipo di persona che, una superato l'entusiasmo dell’infanzia legato alla festività, non sapeva trattenersi dal distruggere ogni magia.

«Se proprio vuoi parlare di tradizione, posso dirti che  _ l'aggregazione _ è il vero significato del Novus Dies. Perché dopo la Guerra degli Dei-»

«Ora è questa la tradizione, okay?», tagliò corto Prompto, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Non era la prima volta che si ritrovava a discutere con Loqi riguardo a quell’argomento. Potevano andare avanti per ore, ma quell’anno il minore non aveva energie per battibeccare con suo fratello: doveva impiegare tutte le sue energie in un dono  _ ‘da fidanzato’ _ per Noctis.

Il maggiore fece schioccare la lingua e Prompto, storcendo il naso, decise di usare l’artiglieria pesante: perché anche se aveva in testa ben altre priorità, era fuori discussione il permettere a Loqi di comportarsi in quel modo.

«Ma dimmi…», esordì infatti, «tu hai comprato il regalo per Cor o ti presenterai a mani vuote con i tuoi:  _ “il significato del Novus Dies è l'aggregazione” _ ?».

Quella domanda sortì l'effetto desiderato, e infatti suo fratello sbiancò e ci mise qualche interminabile momento per riuscire a rispondere con un ben poco maturo: «Non sono affari tuoi!», che decretò la fine della discussione.

Prompto, tuttavia, non avvertì il cosiddetto  _ ‘brivido della vittoria’ _ , ma si sentì invece sconfitto perché non aveva concluso niente: era ancora senza un regalo per Noctis.

Si ritirò con la coda tra le gambe, mugugnando qualcosa contro l'inutilità di Loqi - gli avrebbe chiesto scusa in seguito, non sopportava l'idea di tenere il muso proprio con suo fratello - e anche contro i regali che  _ ‘non si sceglievano da soli’. _

Noctis per lui era speciale e doveva ricevere un dono altrettanto unico, ma più ci pensava, più sentiva la sua mente svuotarsi… e lo scorrere dei giorni e, di conseguenza, l’avvicinarsi della festa, non facevano altro se non renderlo sempre più ansioso.

_ “Forse ha ragione Loqi” _ , arrivò a dirsi durante un pomeriggio,  _ “dovrei fargli un regalo normale, senza pensare al valore sentimentale”. _

Di certo quello non lo avrebbe aiutato a sentirsi in pace con se stesso, ma almeno non si sarebbe presentato a mani vuote. Cercò di aggrapparsi a quel pensiero, di convincersi che andava davvero bene in quel modo e infine si chiese:  _ “Cosa piace a Noct?” _

Adorava i videogames, come Assassin’s Creed e King’s Knight, gli piaceva la pesca e anche i fumetti. In quel campo avrebbe quasi avuto l’imbarazzo della scelta perché poteva spaziare da capi di vestiario o gadget a tema videogames o fumettistico o, addirittura, prendere degli strumenti da pesca.

Tuttavia, per quanto stesse cercando di restare fermo sulla sua decisione, sentiva quel tipo di dono… troppo semplice.

_ “Puoi farcela, Prompto!” _ , si incoraggiò,  _ “Cos'altro piace a Noctis?” _

Riprese quindi a vagliare varie opzioni che, una dopo l'altra vennero bocciate da lui stesso.

_ “Gli piacciono anche i dolci di Tenebrae, ma che possibilità ho io di farli giusti se neanche Ignis ci riesce?” _ , sospirò affranto, appoggiando la fronte contro il freddo legno della sua scrivania, superficie che sembrò quasi andare a fuoco quando, nel pieno dello sconforto, si disse:  _ “Poi… gli piaccio io, sicuramente…” _

Sentì le guance bruciare per quella considerazione, ed emettendo un lamento acuto si rimproverò mentalmente perché  _ quello _ non sarebbe stato un regalo adatto ad un cenone del genere.

_ “Forse in privato”, _ constatò, nascondendo poi il viso tra le mani come se qualcuno potesse vederlo o sentire i suoi pensieri,  _ “anche se sarebbe sicuramente un dono speciale”. _

Per quanto l'idea lo facesse sentire in imbarazzo, tuttavia, fu anche in grado di mostrargli un opzione che non aveva ancora preso in considerazione.

_ Le foto. _

Certo, la fotografia era un qualcosa che piaceva più che altro a lui, ma Prompto aveva ben altro in mente: un modo per dimostrare a Noctis come lo vedeva e quanto tenesse a lui. E le foto, che aveva l'abitudine di fare in ogni situazione, erano il modo ideale per aprire una finestra nel suo cuore e mostrarla al suo ragazzo.

Quella decisione lo portò non solo a passare ore e ore sulla selezione delle foto che riteneva più significative, ma anche a combattere contro la sua stessa insicurezza che gli diceva che quel dono era stupido. Incertezza che lo accompagnò anche durante quella serata che tanto a lungo aveva atteso.

Per fortuna, Prompto riuscì ugualmente a godersi la serata, non solo grazie alla costante compagnia di Noctis ma anche per la naturalezza e l’affabilità degli invitati che non lo fecero assolutamente sentire un estraneo. Infatti, quando andò a ringraziare Re Regis per l’invito, non poté non diventare color pomodoro quando questo gli rispose con naturalezza che lui, ormai, faceva parte della famiglia.

«Ti sorprende?», gli chiese Noctis, mentre si allontanavano dal sovrano e dagli altri invitati che richiedevano l'attenzione dell’uomo.

«No, cioè… sì», balbettò Prompto, «pensare che uno come me possa… essere definito parte della famiglia è… strano».

«Beh… lo sei però», rispose il Principe, grattandosi la nuca, «sei il mio ragazzo, no?»

Per Noctis non era facile pronunciare ad alta voce simili affermazioni, e l'imbarazzo sia nella sua voce che nei gesti era palpabile. Prompto lo sapeva fin troppo bene, e a sua volta si sentiva impacciato ed emozionato.

«Sì, lo sono», mugugnò infatti, piegando le labbra di un piccolo sorriso.

«Quindi il tuo posto è qui. Con me», concluse Noctis, e Prompto non poté non ridacchiare emozionato, arrivando addirittura a sentirsi un po' più sicuro riguardo il suo regalo.

_ “È personale e fatto con affetto… che male c’è?” _

Ovviamente quella positività non durò a lungo e al momento di scambiarsi i doni, le sue mani iniziarono a tremare e a sudare.

«Non è niente di che…», mugugnò quando Noctis gli chiese il motivo della sua agitazione.

«È un regalo ed è da parte tua, che problema dovrebbe esserci?», rispose il Principe, ma Prompto scosse la testa, sentendosi assolutamente sconfitto dalla scelta che aveva fatto.

Trattenne infatti il respiro quando il suo regalo migrò dalle sue mani a quelle di Noctis, che a sua volta gli aveva consegnato il suo dono… che stava già facendo sfigurare il suo, piccolo e impacchettato un po' goffamente. L'esatto contrario di quello del Principe, caratterizzato da una scatola quadrata di media grandezza, un poco pesante ma niente di eccessivo, che era stata avvolta nella carta da pacchi in modo così impeccabile che doveva sicuramente esserci lo zampino di Ignis.

«Dai. Apri!», lo incoraggiò subito Noctis, e Prompto, cercando di allontanare la tensione, iniziò a scartarlo.

Dapprima cercò di fare attenzione, come se non volesse rovinare quell’elegante carta da regali, ma al primo involontario strappo, decise di istintivamente di tirare via il tutto senza riguardi. Rimanendo immancabilmente senza parole nel vedere il contenuto del pacco.

«Ma è…», balbettò, sentendosi quasi soffocare per l’emozione e l’incredulità.

Era una macchina fotografica della Lokton, modello vintage ma con lo schermo LCD ad alta definizione. Corredata di tanti accessori come il tre piedi, custodia e tracolla. 

«La volevi no?», domandò Noctis. Il suo tono apparve quasi distaccato ma Prompto sapeva che dietro quell’atteggiamento si stava nascondendo un genuino interesse e il timore di aver a sua volta sbagliato regalo.

«S-sì!», rispose Prompto. Era un dono perfetto, perché non era una macchina fotografica qualsiasi ma era proprio il modello che aveva adocchiato mesi prima e che aveva messo nella lista dei:  _ vorrei ma non posso. _

Noctis si era ricordato e aveva speso una fortuna per fargli quel regalo, l'esatto contrario di ciò che Prompto sentiva di aver fatto.

«Ti piace?»

«Certo! Che domande? È… quella che volevo! Grazie davvero, Noct! Sarà il mio tesoro!», esclamò stringendo il pacco al petto, «Ma… avrai sicuramente speso tantissimo! Non dovevi…»

Il Principe sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«I soldi non sono un problema, poi è un regalo. Che ti importa?»

Era vero, per Noctis i soldi non erano un problema, ma per Prompto sì. Lui per quel genere di acquisti doveva mantenersi all’interno di un budget ben preciso e… si stava sentendo per davvero inadeguato, sensazione che sembrò esplodere quando il Principe iniziò ad aprire il suo regalo.

Prompto si diede più volte dell’idiota per non aver scelto un qualcosa a tema Assassin’s Creed o simili, e chiuse gli occhi quando l'ultimo pezzo della carta da pacchi, caratterizzata da una fantasia chocobo, se ne andò rivelando il piccolo album di foto che aveva creato solo per Noctis. Non sentendo alcun commento si costrinse a riaprirli, cercando nel volto del Principe qualsiasi emozione.

«Noct…», cercò di richiamarlo quando lesse nel suo viso stupore e confusione. Il danno era stato fatto e non sapeva assolutamente come salvarsi.

«Sono… tutte nostre foto?», chiese Noctis, sfogliando lentamente l'album.

«Sì… sono selfie e anche foto che ho fatto a te o… quando eravamo insieme…», spiegò piano.

«Qui è quando ti ho baciato per la prima volta», commentò il Principe, soffermandosi su una foto in particolare che ritraeva il parco centrale di Insomnia sotto la pioggia. Si erano riparati un gazebo, completamente bagnati perché nessuno dei due, nonostante le raccomandazioni di Ignis e i suoi avvertimenti, aveva voluto prendere un ombrello. Ridevano e si insultavano a vicenda per la rispettiva stupidita e su chi si sarebbe preso le colpe davanti a Ignis, e tra una cosa cosa e l'altra, le loro labbra fredde si erano incontrate con una naturalezza disarmante.

Era un ricordo che Prompto aveva ben vivo nella sua mente e sentire che anche Noctis lo portava con sé e che fosse in grado di riconoscere quel preciso istante da una sua foto… gli faceva letteralmente balzare il cuore in gola.

«S-sì», confermò timidamente.

«Eri nervoso perché credevi che non mi piacesse?» , gli domandò e Prompto, incapace di mentirgli, assentì abbassando il capo, che venne rialzato subito quando l’altro riprese a parlare, «Sei proprio uno stupido, come sempre».

Noctis sorrideva, felice e quasi emozionato, non sembrava neanche lontanamente deluso o infastidito da quel regalo, e per Prompto quella sua espressione lieta fu fonte di un sollievo quasi immediato che si tradusse con un: «Che significa  _ ‘come sempre’ _ ?!»

«Che come sempre pensi di sbagliare ogni cosa e invece hai fatto una cosa… carina, okay?»

Prompto ridacchiò imbarazzato.

«Ero… in crisi, davvero», ammise.

«Non dovevi… avrei accettato qualsiasi regalo da te ma questo è… qualcosa di più», commentò il Principe, mostrandosi a sua volta un po’ a disagio, «è il tuo modo di vedere la nostra relazione. Ci sono tutti questi momenti importanti che…  _ è bellissimo _ », concluse, incapace di dare voce alle sue emozioni, e Prompto, riuscendo a comprenderlo anche senza bisogno di ulteriori parole, andò subito a cercare la sua mano, stringendola.

Il peso che lo aveva schiacciato fino a quel momento sembrava essersi sgretolato, lasciando al suo posto tanti piccoli frammenti di felicità che, lentamente, si stavano riunendo per creare quello splendido momento.

«Grazie Noct…», mormorò Prompto.

Noctis sorrise sporgendosi verso di lui per rubargli un rapido bacio sulle labbra, così veloce da sembrare quasi una carezza.

«Grazie a te, Prom… e auguri, felice Novus Dies», sussurrò appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Prompto sorrise, e rispondendo a sua volta a quell’augurio, poté finalmente dirsi libero da ogni pensiero negativo che gli aveva quasi fatto dimenticare quanto lui amasse il Novus Dies.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi odiava essere il classico ‘guastafeste’, ma ormai non era più un bambino e il Novus Dies era diventato un giorno come un altro, se non una seccatura in più.  
> Quella festività, in fondo, aveva perso ogni magia e significato nel momento in cui aveva compreso che i suoi genitori non l’avrebbero mai più passata con lui e suo fratello. Era stato duro accettare quella realtà ma, alla fine, se ne era fatto una ragione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Dedicata in particolare a Miryel ù_ù prima di tutto perché Loqi e Cor meritano più amore e poi perché... sorpresa XD lo scoprirai leggendo!
> 
> ★ Scritta per la **Maritombola** indetta da [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net) per il prompt: _82\. He’s gay and he’s got communication issues_... perché diciamocelo, questo prompt è perfetto per Loqi.
> 
> \---
> 
>  **♡ Novus Dies - >** Vi rimando al primo capitolo per le spiegazioni.
> 
>  **♡ Secret Novus Dies - >** Sarebbe il corrispettivo del "Babbo Natale Segreto" di Eos.
> 
>  **♡ Auri - >** Dal latino "Oro". La valuta in uso a Insomnia. Quest'idea è nata dopo aver sentito Prompto dire: "Cosa sono i guil?" al loro primo arrivo ad Hammerhead. Questo mi ha portato a pensare che i guil non fossero una moneta in uno a Insomnia, ma bensì la valuta di Niflheim che, come ben sappiamo comanda tutta Lucis eccetto la capitale. Quindi ho pensato di crearne una solo per Insomnia. Per quanto riguarda il cambio... 1 Auri equivale a 0,5 Guil XD
> 
>  **♡ Kwitter & Astrals.tv ->** Nella mia follia ho pensato se ad Eos Google potrebbe diventare Moogle (Moguri LOL) allora devono per forza esserci altri corrispettivi. Quindi _Astrals.tv_ sarebbe una sorta di Youtube (Astrals ovvero Siderei in inglese), mentre _Kwitter_ sarebbe Twitter dal verso dei Chocobo ( _Kweh_ ). Ovviamente il colore di questo social è il giallo e il simbolo è un chocobo XD

Loqi odiava essere il classico  _ ‘guastafeste’ _ , ma ormai non era più un bambino e il Novus Dies era diventato un giorno come un altro, se non una seccatura in più.

Quella festività, in fondo, aveva perso ogni magia e significato nel momento in cui aveva compreso che i suoi genitori non l’avrebbero mai più passata con lui e suo fratello. Era stato duro accettare quella realtà ma, alla fine, se ne era fatto una ragione.   
_ “Ci sono cose più importanti” _ , si era detto, scrollando le spalle come per dimostrare anche a se stesso quella presa di posizione. Loqi, infatti, considerava suo fratello più importante di ogni altra cosa e il farlo sentire felice durante quella festività, che per Prompto era e sarebbe rimasta speciale, era diventato immancabilmente uno dei suoi compiti principali. Forse la casa non sarebbe più stata decorata in modo quasi maniacale come un tempo e non avrebbero avuto una cena elaborata e ricca, ma di certo lui non sarebbe mai mancato durante il Novus Dies e avrebbe sempre avuto un regalo per suo fratello.

Di conseguenza, tutto ciò che non riguardava direttamente Prompto ma solo quella stupida festività, per lui era classificata come una seccatura. Come ad esempio il dover partecipare al  _ ‘Novus Dies Segreto’ _ organizzato dai suoi colleghi a lavoro.

«Non essere  _ asociale _ , Loqi», gli avevano detto e lui era stato costretto a pescare il nome di uno dei suoi colleghi. La prescelta era una ragazza della contabilità con la quale lui aveva avuto a che fare sì e no due volte.

Il budget massimo ammesso per quello scambio di regali era 1000 Auri, e per quanto Loqi sostenesse di non avere interesse nel trovare i cosiddetti  _ ‘doni adatti’ _ , era anche dell’idea che il presentare un qualcosa di  _ ‘inadatto’ _ fosse oltremodo imbarazzante visto che tra le due cose vi era una differenza abissale e che non aveva assolutamente nessun legame con l’essere interessati o meno a quella festività e allo scambio di regali.

Si trattava semplicemente di evitare di apparire come un idiota agli occhi dei suoi colleghi presentandosi con un’anonima scatola di cioccolatini che, magari, la destinataria non poteva neanche mangiare. Per quel motivo si costrinse  a tenere d’occhio la giovane contabile per qualche giorno, sperando di non apparire come uno stalker o peggio. Alla fine riuscì a scegliere di acquistare un set da disegno a soli 800 Auri perché, da quel che aveva potuto notare, la sua collega sembrava particolarmente interessata e versata nelle arti - e, modestia a parte, lui sapeva di essere un ottimo osservatore, non poteva essersi sbagliato.

Era stata una seccatura il doversi occupare del Novus Dies Segreto e, ingenuamente, aveva sperato di non dover incontrare altri inconvenienti simili, anche se sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe mai stato così. Infatti, si ritrovò ben presto ad affrontare un problema di natura ben diversa: l’insicurezza di suo fratello e la sua ossessione nel trovare un regalo perfetto.

Amava Prompto, ma quando questo iniziava a dare di matto alla ricerca dei doni per il Novus Dies, diventava quasi insopportabile. Finivano spesso per litigare sull’argomento, e anche se facevano pace altrettanto velocemente, Loqi mal tollerava quella situazione… soprattutto quando la fonte delle follie di suo fratello non era altro che il Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum, nonché suo fidanzato.

Loqi proprio non capiva come Prompto potesse sentirsi insicuro riguardo i regali da fare al Principe. Perché era il suo ragazzo e avrebbe potuto regalargli qualsiasi cosa che sarebbe andata bene a prescindere, ma suo fratello era sempre stato testardo e si rifiutava di capire quella semplice nozione e anzi: si permetteva pure di rispondergli quasi per le rime.

Infatti, Loqi, aveva trovato oltremodo fastidioso il tono che aveva usato solo qualche ora prima con il suo: «Tu hai comprato il regalo per Cor o ti presenterai a mani vuote con i tuoi:  _ “il significato del Novus Dies è l'aggregazione” _ ?»

_ “Ma per chi mi ha preso? Certo che ho comprato un regalo per quel maledetto!” _ , si disse nervosamente nel riportare alla memoria quella frase.

Aveva trovato il suo dono almeno _due mesi_ _prima_ e non era stato per niente facile. Perché al contrario di Prompto, Cor Leonis non era _assolutamente_ il suo ragazzo. Loro due si frequentavano e basta, nulla di più. Se fosse stato il suo fidanzato - _e non lo era_ \- gli avrebbe potuto regalare qualsiasi cosa che all’uomo sarebbe andata bene a prescindere.

Era una sorta di…  _ regola non scritta tra fidanzati _ . Per quel motivo Loqi non poteva regalare all’uomo una cosa qualsiasi, inoltre era anche una questione di principio visto che non poteva assolutamente permettersi di sfigurare davanti a un possibile regalo di Cor.

Però era anche certo che non sarebbe stato un vero e proprio problema, perché poteva vantare un’ottima conoscenza di Leonis a quel punto della loro frequentazione. Sapeva benissimo quanto l’uomo fosse una persona seria e poco frivola, decisamente pratico e riservato, di onseguenza dei doni perfetti per lui sarebbe state cose come delle calze o dei guanti. Oggetti che avrebbe sicuramente utilizzato e che non sarebbero rimasti dimenticati in un qualche angolo del suo appartamento. Tuttavia Loqi era anche consapevole che dei doni simili sarebbero stati… troppo poco. 

La scelta alla fine era ricaduta su un qualcosa di più sentimentale, che aveva scorto in una delle poche foto che abbellivano l’appartamento dell’uomo. Erano foto della sua giovinezza e del viaggio che aveva fatto con Re Regis trent'anni prima. Ricordi importanti e che Cor sembrava custodire con affetto.

In quelle foto, Leonis, appariva così giovane e anche a tratti buffo con quel basco nero calato sul capo. Non gli aveva mai chiesto niente a riguardo ma Loqi ne era sempre stato incuriosito, venne a conoscenza di alcune di quelle sotrie durante una normalissima serata. Si trovavano entrambi seduti nel piccolo salottino dell’abitazione dell’uomo, fuori pioveva e l’ambiente era piacevolmente riscaldato, e anche se Loqi aveva tentato di concentrarsi sulle sue riviste mentre Leonis controllava i vari report riguardanti la Guardia Reale, non era riuscito a non osservare quelle foto.

Cor aveva notato il suo sguardo e gli aveva raccontato in modo conciso e semplice i suoi primi passi nell’esercito.

«Era un regalo di mio nonno», gli aveva rivelato ad un certo punto, facendo una piccola deviazione dalla storia di come era entrato a far parte della guardia privata dell’allora Principe Regis, «non eravamo ricchi ma aveva ugualmente voluto farmi un dono per festeggiare il mio ingresso nell’esercito. Era diventato un po’ il mio portafortuna, anche se non ho mai creduto realmente in queste cose».

«Grazie a quel portafortuna ti sei guadagnato il soprannome di  _ ‘Immortale’?»,  _ lo aveva stuzzicato lui, pentendosi all’istante nel notare un’ombra negli occhi di Cor.

Generalmente notava solo un pizzico di fastidio quando gli ricordava quel nome, ma in quel momento gli era sembrato di vedere ben altro.

«Ironico», aveva però commentato Leonis, «l’ho perso proprio quando tutti hanno iniziato a chiamarmi in quel modo, dopo aver affrontato Gilgamesh».

Solo qualche mese più tardi Loqi venne a conoscenza di quella missione pressoché suicida che aveva visto come solo e unico sopravvissuto Cor e, ragionandoci, riuscì finalmente a dare un nome a ciò che aveva visto negli occhi dell’uomo durante quella sera: tristezza. E quei sentimenti non erano collegati in alcun modo alla missione o al suo soprannome, ma bensì alla perdita di quel dono.

Doveva essere stato molto importante per lui e, un po’, Loqi si sentì dispiacuto all’idea che fosse andato perduto in quel modo. Aveva tuttavia messo da parte quella scoperta fino a quando una sera, scorrendo distrattamente l’homepage di Kwitter, non si ritrovò davanti il link per un tutorial _ Astrals.tv _ su  _ “Come cucire un basco in 5 minuti” _ .

Mancavano mesi al Novus Dies e quel giorno, Loqi, si era sentito abbastanza ispirato artisticamente da volerci provare.

_ “Perché no?” _ , si era detto,  _ “Potrebbe essere istruttivo pure per me”. _

Alla fine però i cinque minuti promessi nel video si rivelarono essere una menzogna bella e buona. Stoffa, ago e filo si ribellarono spesso contro di lui e i suoi  _ nobili _ propositi. Era stato più volte sul punto di rinunciare ma, per pura testardaggine, non si diede mai per vinto. E dopo un mese e tre settimane, vari tentativi e rabbia - rivolta sia contro Cor che contro i baschi e il loro essere assolutamente fuori moda -, Loqi poté finalmente dire di aver completato la sua missione.

Il basco non era perfetto ma lo aveva finito e, nell’osservarlo, non poteva non sentirsi vagamente soddisfatto. In assenza di altre idee, a ben due mesi dal Novus Dies, Loqi sentì di poter affermare di avere già il regalo per Cor.

Quindi, che Prompto ci credesse o meno, lui non non era tipo da perdere tempo alla ricerca dei regali. Sapeva sempre cosa andare a cercare e per il resto:  _ bastava il pensiero. _

Ciò che tuttavia non si aspettava di provare fu una sorta di  _ ‘ansia da prestazione’ _ che andò ad attanagliargli lo stomaco poco prima di mettere piede nella Cittadella. Era consapevole dei difetti del suo regalo e in quel momento non si sentiva poi così tanto sicuro di sé.

Cercò di ignorare quei pensieri, ripetendosi che Cor nel ricevere quel dono lo avrebbe solamente dovuto ringraziare per l’impegno e per il tempo che aveva  _ sprecato _ per lui.

_ “Non lo faccio mica per chiunque” _ , si disse nervosamente, facendo finalmente un passo all’interno dell’immenso salone della Cittadella, che per l’occasione era stato decorato a festa. Si guardò attorno, sentendo ogni sentimento negativo scivolare via come se non fosse mai esistito, perché quel luogo era assolutamente perfetto ed elegante, un vero piacere per gli occhi, soprattutto per lui che non era mai stato così vicino alla parte più interna del Palazzo. 

Per quanto avesse cercato di sminuire la sua emozione davanti al fratello, Loqi in quell’istante non si sentiva neanche lontanamente in grado di nascondere la propria felicità. Solo le persone che vivevano o lavoravano a stretto contatto con il Re e la sua famiglia avevano l’opportunità di partecipare a quell’evento annuale, di conseguenza per Loqi era un vero e proprio onore l’aver ricevuto l’invito per quell’anno. E quelle sensazioni erano così positive che neanche l’ovvia presenza di Cor gli avrebbe impedito di provare, cosa che non mancò di fargli presente solo qualche minuto dopo.

Infatti, una volta avvistato l’uomo, non si trattenne dal raggiungerlo.

«Neanche tu riuscirai a rovinarmi la serata, Leonis», dichiarò a mò di saluto.

«Lieto che l’invito sia stato gradito», ribatté tranquillamente Cor senza scomporsi e Loqi, scrollando le spalle, decise di volersi sentire abbastanza magnanimo dal non volergli donare una risposta pungente.

«Ringrazia che sono felice all’idea dei essere qui», rispose però, guardandosi attorno come per bearsi delle decorazioni e dell’eleganza del luogo.

Rimasero insieme per gran parte della serata e Loqi non poteva negare di trovare piacevole la compagnia di Cor alle volte. Era silenzioso e non parlava a sproposito, inoltre quando le loro discussioni vertevano su argomenti seri, l’uomo riusciva ogni volta a dimostrarsi un ottimo interlocutore. 

Leonis, alla fin fine, era un buon compagno, e Loqi si imbarazzò un poco al pensiero, arrivando poi a incolpare il Liquore di Fragole di Ulwatt che aveva iniziato a sorseggiare al termine del cenone. Solo per quel motivo decise di bere solo ed esclusivamente acqua per il resto della serata… anche se a ben pensarci, per affrontare il Re, un po’ di alcol gli avrebbe fatto comodo.

Re Regis aveva un aspetto indubbiamente regale. Era elegante e fiero, e neanche il bastone che era costretto a utilizzare lo faceva apparire meno imponente. Eppure, la sua espressione era lieta e rilassata, felice per quella serata di festa e unione che era stato in grado di regalare alle persone che aiutavano Insomnia ogni giorno dell’anno, e anche per quel motivo, Loqi, riuscì a sentirsi un po’ più a suo agio nel ringraziarlo per l’invito.

Venne ringraziato a sua volta, con gentilezza ed educazione, e immancabilmente la loro discussione finì per spostarsi sul Principe e Prompto e la loro relazione. Fu quell’argomento così familiare e semplice ad aiutarlo a rilassarsi del tutto, e si ritrovò infatti a sorridere nell’apprendere che, come era ovvio, suo fratello era stato in grado di conquistare anche il Re con il suo buon cuore e la genuinità. Il sovrano, infatti, lo definì sin da subito un  _ bravo ragazzo  _ e Loqi si sentì immensamente fiero di Prompto.

Una volta a casa, appuntò mentalmente, avrebbe rinfacciato a suo fratello quella discussione con il Re, perché magari in quel modo si sarebbe finalmente ficcato in testa il fatto che doveva smettere di considerarsi una nullità: per tutti Prompto era una persona fantastica sotto ogni punto di vista.

Non poterono tuttavia parlare a lungo anche a causa degli altri invitati e dell’ormai prossima ora dedita allo scambio dei doni. Solo in quel momento Loqi iniziò a sentire di nuovo quello strano groppo allo stomaco e quando si ritrovò di nuovo faccia a faccia con Cor sperò di poter essere in grado di non sgretolarsi sotto il peso delle sue emozioni che lo stavano tradendo - era sicuramente colpa del liquore.

«Felice Novus Dies, Loqi», mormorò l’uomo e lui, stringendo le labbra, non poté far altro se non spingergli contro il petto il suo pacchetto.

«Auguri», mugugnò in risposta, evitando di incrociarne direttamente lo sguardo - anche se gli era sembrato di aver scorto un’espressione sorpresa.

Sentì il rumore della carta venire strappata lentamente e ancor prima che Cor finisse di aprirlo, la sua bocca si mosse da sola.

«So che non sarà come quello che avevi perso, ma accontentati e non lamentarti! Ho perso già troppo tempo per farlo!», sbottò nervoso.

«Lo hai fatto tu?», fu quella l’unica domanda che l’uomo gli rivolse, e Loqi, con le orecchie in fiamme, non poté non annuire.

Calò per qualche momento il silenzio, che venne spezzato solamente da un basso: «Grazie», pronunciato da Cor e che lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo.

Una minuscola parte di Loqi avrebbe voluto sentire più complimenti per il suo operato, perché un semplice  _ ‘grazie’ _ non bastava per tutto il lavoro che aveva fatto… ma gli bastò vedere l’espressione dell’uomo per sentirsi ugualmente appagato e felice. Il viso di Cor, pur mantenendo lo stesso controllo, apparve diverso ai suoi occhi allenati ad ogni minimo mutamento. Sapeva riconoscere in lui il divertimento e il fastidio, l’eccitazione e la malizia… e quella che stava leggendo in lui in quel momento era emozione e gratitudine, insieme ad un sincero affetto che Loqi non pensava di poter suscitare in lui.

«Mh… figurati», borbottò imbarazzato.

«Spero che anche il mio regalo sia gradito tanto quanto ho apprezzato il tuo», commentò l’uomo, e Loqi si sentì quasi senza fiato per la sincerità con la quale Cor aveva ammesso di aver gratito quel dono.

«Ecco… lo spero per te!», gracchiò, incapace di nascondere la sua stessa emozione. Infatti le sue mani iniziarono a tremare quando prese una bustina piatta, da lettera, dalle mani dell’altro.

La rigirò subito per cercare indizi sul suo contenuto e, azzurro coromatico su bianco, vide un simbolo a lui familiare. L’immagine della Dea Shiva, stilizzata con la scritta  _ Glacian’s Beauty Secret. _

«Non puoi averlo fatto…», esalò, aprendo con cura la busta, come per timore di rovinarla. Sentiva il cuore in gola perché il  _ Glacian’s Beauty Secret _ era uno dei centri di benessere più rinomati di Insomnia, e oltre i prezzi decisamente alti, era impossibile ottenere un ingresso nell’immediato, visto che la lista d’attesa era lunga oltre un anno.

Loqi sognava di entrarci - anche se era un uomo la sua pelle aveva bisogno di cure visto che passava ore e ore a contatto con olio e altri agenti poco salutari - ma aveva sempre ritenuto quel desiderio solamente un sogno, per l’appunto.

Estrasse, sempre con la stessa attenzione, un biglietto. Era decorato con lo stesso logo della busta e riportava con un font elegante il suo nome:  _ Loqi Argentum _ . Lesse velocemente il resto del bigliettino che lo stava invitando a passare un fine settimana all’insegna del relax e tante altre cose che Loqi si era sempre e solo sognato.

«No… non può essere vero…», mormorò, ancora incredulo, «la lista d’attesa è…»

«Ho le mie conoscenze», rispose Cor semplicemente, le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso quasi impercettibile, privo di qualsivoglia malizia ma pieno di un sentimento così caldo che riuscì anche a riscaldare il cuore di Loqi, impedendogli di tirare fuori il suo imbarazzantissimo orgolio.

«Io… grazie, Cor», sussurrò infatti.

«Sono felice che ti piaccia», commentò l’uomo e Loqi, dopo aver riletto per l’ennesima volta il bigliettino, annuì alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, restando basito nel vederlo con addosso il basco che gli aveva cucito.

Trovò impossibile non sorridere e, allungando la mano, si premurò di sistemarglielo meglio sul capo per pura pignoleria.

«Così va meglio», dichiarò, guardandosi poi attorno come per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno che li avesse visti in quell’atteggiamento  _ così intimo _ , e che soprattutto non fosse li vicino per sentire il suo: «Casa tua?»

«Direi di sì», rispose Cor senza scomporsi, allontanandosi poco dopo da lui, probabilmente per potersi congedare dal Re senza destare sospetti. Loqi, rimasto solo, ripose con cura il biglietto dentro la busta e la riguardò incredulo.

Forse, aveva davvero sottovalutato la _tradizione_ dello scambiarsi i regali per il Novus Dies.


End file.
